1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force measuring apparatus for measuring the magnitude of a force externally applied.
2. Description of Related Art
A force measuring apparatus is known for measuring the tension of a string or a wire. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-90239 discloses a tension detecting apparatus as a force measuring apparatus. In this apparatus, two distant points of a wire are hooked on attachment portions of the apparatus. The wire is hitched to a bent portion of the apparatus disposed in between the two points of the wire. The bent portion perpendicularly protrudes beyond a straight line extending through the two points of the wire. In this state, the force applied to the bent portion is measured with a strain gauge to measure the tension of the wire